


Forgiveness

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: This is directly following s5e7 "Tremors" in which Lena traps Kara in an ice cage in the fortress of solitude. Kara also is being hit with kryptonite. All around not good stuff.Kara has a history of panic attacks, particularly with claustrophobia. She spent years trapped in the phantom zone, in her pod, as a child, after she just watch her planet, her family, her home blow up. She may have been knocked into hyper sleep, but it still haunts her.Kara doesn't handle it well. Alex really doesn't handle it well. Lena has no idea this would happen.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @itskaradanversbench post on tumblr about how lena wouldn't have trapped Kara if she knew she was claustrophobic. 
> 
> It is pretty descriptive of Kara having a panic attack. This is how I have experienced them (to some extent). Please be careful reading this. There are some self harm triggers and suicidal thoughts. Not too much, but still. Read at your own risk, take care of yourself. 
> 
> It does have a happy ending! 💛

*Fortress of Solitude*

"Crap, crap, CRAP" Kara screamed "How could you do this? Why did you lie to her? Why did you lie for so many years? You heard her. You treated her like a villain. She's right. You did this to her. You lied to her, betrayed her, and then pretended like it was nothing. Like everything was okay. You IDIOT!" 

Kara was in despair. Her heart was broken, ripped to shreds. She hurt the one person she promised to protect. She hurt her best friend. She couldn't breathe. The kryptonite was burning her, but that wasn't the problem. She was trapped, alone, unable to escape. Unable to do anything. Unable to help the person she promised to protect. 

The walls were closing in, and Kara was thrown back into the phantom zone. To being alone, truly and utterly alone. She fell to her knees, crying, sobbing, tearing at her skin. Trying to feel anything else, feel anything but this fear. This fear of being alone, forever, lost and forgotten. Never to be seen again. 

She began to hyperventilate. Nothing was working. She couldn't distract herself, she could only think about Lena. She felt like she was 14, trapped in that pod, failing her mission of protecting Kal-El. Knowing no one would save her. No one could save her. 

Kara felt lightheaded, nauseous, ready to hurl. She had never felt that before, and she did not like it. The walls were closing in, tighter and tighter, smaller and smaller, until she couldn't move. She layed on her side, curled up in a ball, now laughing hysterically. 

Kara couldn't deal with the situation. Couldn't deal with being trapped, being hurt. But most of all Kara couldn't deal with knowing how much she hurt Lena, how much she betrayed her best friend. 

As Kara lay on her side, she brought her knees to her chest pulling them as close to her as they could go; she placed her hands on her head and squeezed with as much force as she could. Finally, she let out a scream. One so terrible, so full of pain and anguish, one of a pain so unbearable, that no amount of words could describe it. 

Kara had no hope left. She layed there in the fortress, in a fetal position, waiting to die. 

*Kelly's Office*

Alex was with Kelly, pulling her into a kiss, when all of a sudden she felt her heart break. She'd felt this before, when Supergirl died fighting Red Daughter. Alex couldn't believe it. She raced to the DEO with only one focus: save Kara.

Brainy informed her that Kara and Lena went to the Fortress of Solitude to retrieve a weapon to defeat the Earth-Bender. Alex began to lose all rational thought when Kelly came up and pulled her in close. 

"Listen to me. We are gonna find Kara, and everything is gonna be alright. Okay? It'll be okay. Just breathe. We'll find her. She'll be okay. I'm here Alex, I'm here."

Alex didn't know what she would do without Kelly. She had no clue how to tell her how much she meant to her. Right now all she could focus on was Kara. 

*DEO*

Brainy rigged a portal to be able to enter the Fortress of Solitude. Alex J'onn Brainy and Nia went through, their sole mission to find Kara. 

*Fortress of Solitude*

The alarms went off, blaring and screaming intruder detected. Brainy was able to hack in to the system and disable it before any of them could get hurt. 

After what felt like hours of searching, Alex finally found Kara. She was trapped in what looked like ice, but what was worse was she wasn't moving. Kara didn't even look alive. Alex let out a scream of terror, alerting the rest of the team to her position. Nia comforted Alex as Brainy tried to lower the walls of ice, trapping a lifeless Supergirl.

Alex ran over and scooped up Kara into her arms. She saw the green in Kara's veins and her body felt like ice. They needed to get her home immediately. Whoever did this was going to pay. 

*DEO*

She was alive, barely, but it was enough. Kara was under the sunlamps in the DEO, and her vitals were improving, but she still looked lifeless. Like she had no purpose, no reason to live. Alex couldn't take this anymore. She needed answers, so she stormed off to the last person to see Kara: Lena Kieran Luthor. 

*Lena's Office*

Alex stormed into Lena's office, lifted her up by the collar, and with steel in her voice and ice in her gaze, asked Lena "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lena began to ramble 

"What did you do to Supergirl?" Alex asked with restrained anger in her voice.

"I betrayed her, like she betrayed me," Lena said with a straight face. "She hurt me, used me, lied to me. I just did the same thing to her. Last I saw her she was crying in the Fortress of Solitude. By the way that name is really cheesy, you should tell Clark to change it."

"You IDIOT!" Alex screamed as she slammed Lena into the wall, hand around her throat. "Kara is claustrophobic, and you left her trapped, alone, after hurting her like no one has before. She trusted you. She lied to protect you, you did it for revenge. Now she may never wake up and it's all, your, fault." Alex said with a tight grimace full of seething anger. 

"What- do you mean- never wake up?" Lena managed to get out between coughs. 

"She probably had a panic attack, and fell into a coma. She never wanted to hurt you. Ever. Now that she knows she did, she probably couldn't live with herself. On top of all that, she has extreme claustrophobia from being trapped in space for 24 years. She probably broke down and she couldn't handle it, so her body shut down. Now she won't wake up. Her vitals are stable, but she refuses to wake up." Alex said as she lowered Lena and began to cry. 

"I, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry Alex. I didn't want her to die, I never wanted her to die. I wanted her to feel as much pain as I did. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't know." Lena was now the one breaking down. This was exactly what she didn't want to do, didn't want to happen. She just wanted Supergirl to know her pain, not have her die.

"Look," Alex said as she wiped away a tear "Despite how much I hate you right now, Kara needs you. You are the only one who can bring her back. She needs you Lena. You need to forgive her, for real this time. She needs to forgive herself."

"Okay," Lena said with a straight face "Let's go"

*DEO*

"What is she doing here?" Nia said with an anger no one had heard from her before.

"Despite everything, Kara needs Lena. Lena is here to fix this. She's going to save Kara" Alex said with a resentful sneer.

"Kara, oh god. What have I done?" Lena whispered to herself. Lena was in shock. Kara was gray, completely lifeless. She didn't believe it when she felt her pulse, because by all appearances Kara was dead. Lena had killed her, now it was up to her to bring her back. 

"Kara, it's gonna be okay" Lena said as she grasped her hand, attempting to will her own life force into Kara. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I was hurt, and angry, and I never should have done this. I should have talked to you the moment I found out. We always talked stuff out, together. We're stronger together, you taught me that. You forced your way into my heart, with your dorky jokes and cute smile. You loved me when I didn't love myself. You forgave me when I wasn't worthy of forgiveness." Lena began to cry. She was realizing just how much better her life was with Kara in it. 

"I forgive you. You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve to die. To feel like you are completely alone. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I forgive you for everything that happened. For real this time. I need you in my life. I need you to forgive yourself. To understand that you made a mistake, and that you don't deserve to die for it. You have saved my life so many times. Not just as Supergirl, but as Kara. I am who I am today because of you. I'm better because of you. I need you Kara Danvers, you are my hero." 

Lena ended with a quiet weep and a stifled sob. She held herself together as best she could. She needed to be strong for her friend. To make sure her best friend had something to come back to. 

As her cries grew louder, Lena felt something squeeze her hand. Kara was squeezing back. She was coming back to life, back to Lena. Alex watched in amazement as the color returned to Kara's skin, as the life returned to her eyes. Kara Danvers woke up and stared directly into Lena Luthor's gorgeous green eyes. Lena was scared of what Kara might do. Of how she was going to respond. With a simple smile, Kara squeezed Lena's hand and said with a clear compassionate tone, 

"I forgive you"


End file.
